A New Definition of Betrayal
by TheGamerGod333
Summary: A relative of the Lone Wanderer goes to scavenge with his life long friend, but things go wrong, and his friend turns against him...he then wants revenge for his betrayal. Rated M for violence, cussing, you know the drill...
1. Betrayal: It Makes The World Go Round

**Betrayal: It makes the world go round**

Friends. They're a hell of a thing to have. Act all friendly, and act like he's your brother. That is a lie. Friendship is a lie. It's just a wait to see who will pull the knife first.

Though, he didn't actually stab me. We're both from the good ol' Capital Wasteland...I'm apparently the great grandson of the Lone Wanderer himself. Fuck if I know if it's true or not. Wonder what the Lone Wanderer would have done in my situation?

My name? It's Dante. Dante Vaughn. My friend who screwed me over, is Benny Boyd. We were from the same town, we were friends our whole damn lives.

I'm not going to say which town, as you'll read this and probably say, "The writer of this story has had such a bad time, and I should go and try to be a friend with them!" No, I don't need or want a god damn friend.

In fact, that's why I'm keeping my location unknown...fuck friends. Fuck people in general.

That friend, Benny Boyd, cost me fucking sixteen years...one moment of betrayal...caused me sixteen fucking years.

Obviously by now you know that betrayal is what this story is about, it's what life is about.

Even friends who have been close their whole lives, would consider betraying each other if it would benefit them in a way. Fucking human nature combats with morality, and usually human nature wins. Pissed me the hell off, I know that.

I'd say something about war like most of stories nowadays, but who the fuck cares about war? All I'm after is one fucking person. One fucking person that took away sixteen years of my life...he became a parasite after that moment, and ran away. He, with money, the loot, and the sixteen years I lost. I, however, had nothing.

Nothing but hatred from that point on.

**_Betrayal: Makes the world go round_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, another new story from me. I really should just crack down and focus on one, but where's the fun in that?<strong>

**Adios, and review if you feel like it.**

**~TGG333**


	2. The Trap

**Chapter One: The Trap**

"You know, scavenging is actually not that bad." Dante said, looking into his massive bag full of stuff that he had grabbed from the latest building he and Benny had scavenged.

"Well of course it isn't that bad...we simply go take shit, that's been simply sitting there for years, possibly centuries, and then sell it as high as we can." Benny said. He looked in his bag for a minute. "Say, you still got room in your bag, descendant of the great hero, the Lone Wanderer?" Benny Boyd asked.

"Yeah. We're not done for the day? Also, as I said before, don't fucking call me that. If the Lone Wanderer was such a fucking hero, then why wasn't he with my father's father and mother? Just a jackass, in my opinion." Dante asked.

"No, got one more place we're hitting, then we're going back to that caravan camp. Supposed to be a few old shops or something nearby...there's probably something good there, hopefully." Benny said.

"You get this from your usual source?" Dante asked.

"Actually, no. I got this from somebody else. Seemed trustworthy." Benny said. Dante's head spun around towards Benny and he stopped walking.

"Seemed? I fucking told you, we got to discuss shit like this." Dante said.

"Oh, calm the fuck down. Listen, nothing will go wrong, trust me." Benny said.

"Fucking better not." Dante plainly said. They continued walking, and they reached the street with the shops lined up on it. Benny walked towards one of the shops' entrances, about to head inside.

"Don't you think we should scout the outside first?" Dante asked.

"Should be fine. Quit worrying already." Benny said, stepping through the door. Dante, followed, but was reluctant to do so.

"Woah. He musn't have had a good day." Benny said, pointing at the headless corpse, sitting in a chair, wearing rags. The headless corpse's head was in his lap, and it's eyes were pointed straight at Dante and Benny. Dante noticed that all of the teeth were missing...

The counter of the shop, was covered in blood, but had several items across it. Weapons, armor, food, chems, alcohol...a few meds, all arranged on the counter. There were a few skeletons lying around...but the headless corpse was fresh. No radroaches or anything has even came to feast upon it yet.

"We hit the jackpot." Benny said, staring at the counter.

"Okay, I'm putting my foot down now. You said the plan of going straight inside should be fine. Now, there's a fresh headless corpse, that's holding his own head in his cold dead hands. Hell, they're probably still warm. You think he thought this would be fine too? Or should we pick him up and take him along with us on this seemingly fine scavenging trip until something horribly goes wrong, which should be happening at any second now? Make a few jokes, maybe have him do a dance? A jig, of sorts?" Dante asked.

"Still a joker, I see. Relax, ruins without at least one corpse aren't worth exploring usually." Benny said.

"Look at all that shit. It's arranged, organized. Plus, do you think a pre-war shopkeeper would keep that type of shit right there on the counter? Billy the Headless Corpse over here says get the fuck out while you still can with your fucking head attached." Dante said.

"Found a set of stairs." Benny said, ignoring what Dante had said.

"Hey? Did you hear me? And of course you fucking found a set up stairs, they're right there in plain view." Dante criticized.

"Are you going to keep that stick jammed up your ass for the rest of the trip? Now come on..." Benny said.

"No, fuck that. This place is fucked, you are ignoring my warnings, my legs hurt, this fucking loot is heavy, so I'm out of here. If you had any intelligence at all, or had restraint, you would leave as well." Dante said, heading towards the entrance to leave.

"You sure do complain a lot." Benny mumbled, walking up the stairs after stuffing his bag with some of the stuff that was on the counter.

Dante walked through the store's exit, without looking back. He was now outside, and was about to walk towards the way that they had came from, but he felt as if someone was watching him. His instinct turned out to be true, but it was already too late.

Men wearing spiked armor that was covered in blood. One had what he thought was several teeth on a necklace. They were probably the teeth from the decapitated man in the store. They all had assault rifles pointed at Dante.

"Friendly way to say hello." Dante said, as sarcastic as he could say it.

"Shut yer fuckin' trap!" The one in front of Dante said, hitting him with the end of his assault rifle. Blood dripped rapidly from Dante's mouth.

"Hm...well that was much less friendly...if you were trying to come off as an asshole inbred brute who likes to hit people with their guns because they're too retarded to use them any other way, then you succeeded in doing that." Dante said.

"I SAID, SHUT YER FUCKIN' TRAP!" He yelled again, hitting Dante again with the gun. More blood poured from Dante's mouth.

Sure enough, three more of them came out of the store behind Dante with assault rifles also pointed at Benny.

"I fucking told you so. Now after you got me to tag along on this invasion of...hm, say what are you guys anyways? Raiders? Slavers? Anal rapists? If you're the last one I said, then my friend is right up your alley. He loves that type of stuff. Not doing it, mind you, but he loves it being done to him. All the time. Yep." Dante joked.

"Coming from the guy who's suffering to a case of severe ass pain about our situation." Benny responded.

"If we were the first, you wouldn't still be breathing." The man with the necklace of teeth said.

"If we wur the last one you said, yur clothes wouldn't still be on." A more idiotic looking one said.

"Ah, so...slavers then? Fantastic. Just lovely. You got us enslaved. Jackass." Dante said to Benny.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of this mess." Benn whispered.

"That's what they always say...and you're still a jackass." Dante said, irritated.

"Now...let's take these assholes to the camp...after taking everything they have. Plus what they stole from our trap...which only retards would fall for. Even scavengers aren't idiotic enough...if all that's loot just sitting there, then that probably means it's a trap...fucking idiots." The one with the teeth necklace.

Dante couldn't help but mutter, "One day I'm going to take that necklace of teeth right of that bastard's neck..." he also yelled at Benny.

"JACKASS!"

* * *

><p>They dragged us to that camp by our feet, and every five minutes when they took breaks, they beat us for fun.<p>

Those assholes deserve a fate worse than death...but...but Benny,

He deserves even worse than that.

_**End of Chapter One: The Trap**_

* * *

><p><strong>Not to the moment of betrayal yet...naturally, that's when this story truly begins.<strong>

**From now on, I'm going to be updating all of my stories in one burst. So all updates are going to be posted the same day. This is to make sure all stories begin to get the same amount of attention. As most of my side stories got pushed aside for the goliath that was ANDoH, but that is over now...at least part one.**

**Adios, and if you feel like it, review.**

**~TGG333**


End file.
